A Mirror of My Love
by victoria6
Summary: Slightly dated HM shipper fic...


Real quick, I'd like to ask everyone, when I tried to log on to Exlibris a few days ago it was gone! Is this permenent? Does anyone know?

A friend of mine and I wrote this so very long ago (it is dated, you'll see) thought ya'll would enjoy it. I"m going to be updated LLR soon and adding parts 2, 3, and 4.

Enough, enjoy...

Title: A mirror of my love

Author: Vic and Jen and FEEDBACK IS WONDERFUL!

Rating: G (slight H/M shipper)

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THEM!

Summery: Harm finds out Mac's secret

Authors notes/ding, ding, ding/ I tap on my glass: "I would like to make an announcement: Welcome to cyberJAG Jen! This is Jen's first posted fanfic and I would like to think (vainly) that I was the one to inspire her to write Harm/Mac shipper stuff. Jen's first solo story (still under construction) is very good, she is a comic writer while I am more melodramatic than humorous, so her part of the story is well…funny!"

A mirror of my love

MAC'S APARTMENT

SATURDAY NIGHT

Harm and Mac had been in the process of painting her living room for a while now. Harm was just finishing up on the wall opposite the front door and Mac was standing by preparing the floor and furniture before they started painting the ceiling. Suddenly Harm gasped as a big glop of paint slipped from his brush and fell into his partner's brown hair.

"ohmygosh, Mac, I'm so sorry!"

Not aware of what had happened Mac asked: "Harm, what did you do now? Why are you saying I'm sorry?"

Realizing she hadn't noticed Harm tried to cover up his mistake, "Uh, well, this may seem sorta weird, but I'm sorry to have to tell you that this colour you want to paint this room works against my, umm… designer instincts." He fumbled; Mac snorted, but didn't respond, designer instincts, ha!

Just as he was finishing his explanation another drop of wet paint fell from his brush landing in the worst place possible: Down the front of Mac's shirt. All he could do was stare.

Mac however, noticed this time and fitting the puzzle together realized why Harm had really been apologizing. Dipping her hands into the paint can behind her she tried to keep the fact that she knew what had happened to herself. Harm continued to stare.

Lifting her hands from the paint she cupped his face so she could look into his eyes.

"Harm, stop looking at my chest…you know though," she said taking her hands away, leaving two yellow handprints, "You do look pretty cute in scarlet and yellow."

Blushing again Harm realized that there was something very sticky all over his face. Realizing she had just played him all the way to Mexico he picked up the roller he had been using and rolled it through her hair.

"Man Harm, you're gonna get it now!" Pretty soon the room was in a fit of chaos and the once calm room was turned into a battlefield, paint was flying everywhere…

"Harm, there is more paint on us and the floor that on us!" She pulled her fingers through the sticky paint in her short brown hair, remnants of their paint fight two hours previous, "It's no wonder we ran out of paint." Harm pursed his lips and crossed his tear filled eyes and he tugged, pulled and peeled at the thin layer of yellow paint that was dried to his cheek.

Mac sighed and tossed him a bottle by surprise, miraculously he was able to catch it. "Take the borax with you and scrub with it in the shower?"

"Sure?"

"You have a ridiculous amount of paint on your face, I think I can find you some sweats and a tee0-shirt for you to wear." Not another word was needed; Harm nodded and headed toward her vibrant red bathroom.

Harm peeled off his ruined clothing, careful not to get any on Mac's floor and stepped into the steaming shower, soap in hand.

Mac began cleaning up the plastic tarps when suddenly she froze, and uttered a series of profanities. She headed for the bathroom, then stopped, and turned the other way.

Harm stepped out of the shower and stepped in front of the mirror before opening the sink cupboards for a towel, when he looked up he saw something scrawled on the mirror:

'Sarah heart 's Harm forever'

It was faded by the fresh fog, but still clearly readable. Harm was stunned.

"Mac," he came out of the bathroom a minute later wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, good, you're finally out, I was beginning to wonder if I should call…what's wrong Harm?" She looked at him, a serious expression drawn over her face, but tossed him the sweats anyway.

"In the bathroom, on the mirror, did you write that?"

"Do you care if I did?"

"Yeah. I do, did you write it?"

"Yes. I write it there all the time."

"You know something?"

"What?"

"So do I."

"You draw on your bathroom mirror?"

"Sometimes. Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"So do I."

"Can we survive this?"

"I think so."

"Can we try?"

"I know so."

"Good."

"What about Mic?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

JAG HEADQUARTERS

MONDAY

"Ma'am."

"Harriett."

"Do you know you have yellow…something in your hair?"

"It's paint, and yes, I'm very well aware, I couldn't get it all out. A certain Commander rolled a paint roller through my hair."

"That wasn't nice."

"No, but neither was what I did to him." Mac grinned broadly and her eyes were dancing, leaving Harriett very puzzled.

Finish

A mirror of my love


End file.
